Yoshies Mob
The Yoshies was formed in late 2008 wnhe three evicted Frisky females teamed up with four Commandos males who were recently in the Vivian. All founders females have been dominant at some point. Apple was the first dominant female till she was over thrown by Bunty, however she was preated leaving Hazel as the new dominant female. Male dominance was taken by Hector who held male dominance till he was found dead in leaving his younger brother and last Commando male Moritz as the new dominant male. Dominant Pair When the group was first formed Apple and Hector took dominance, however Bunty overthrew Apple. She held dominance for a few months before she was predated and Hector died leaving Hazel and Moritz as the new dominant pair. Current Members The Yoshies have 25 members as of December 2012. Hazel (VFF134) Dominant Female Moritz (VCDM029) Dominant Male Mario (VYHM001) Toad (VYHM004) Waluigi (VYHM007) Wario (VYHM008) Bowser (VYHM009) Petey Piranha (VYHM016) Kammy (VYHF020) Kamek (VYHM021) Koopalings (VYHM022) King Boo (VYHM023) Koopa (VYHF024) Epona (VYHF025) Zelda (VYHF023) Ganon (VYHM024) Link (VYHM025) Sonic (VYHM027) Amy (VYHF028) Rose (VYHF030) Tails (VYHF031) Knuckles (VYHM032) Cinders (VYHF034) Spiro (VYHM035) Sparks (VYHM036) All Known Members A list of all known meerkats who were born or joined the group. Apple (VFF131) Bunty (VFF133) Hazel (VFF134) Jasper (VCDM015) Hector (VCDM017) Danger Wank (VCDM021) Baldersnatch (VCDM024) Moritz (VCDM029) Mario (VYHM001) Luigi (VYHM002) Peach (VYHF003) Toad (VYHM004) Toadette(VYHM05) Daisy (VYHF006) Waluigi (VYHM007) Wario (VYHM008) Bowser (VYHM009) Fawful (VYHM010) VYHP011 Birdetta (VYHF012) Birdo (VYHM013) VYHF014 Toadsworth (VYHM015) Petey Piranha (VYHM016) Tatanga (VYHF017) Wart (VYHM018) VYHP019 Kammy (VYHF020) Kamek (VYHM021) Koopalings (VYHM022) King Boo (VYHM023) Koopa (VYHF024) Epona (VYHF025) Zelda (VYHF023) Ganon (VYHM024) Link (VYHM025) VYHF026 Sonic (VYHM027) Amy (VYHF028) VYHM029 Rose (VYHF030) Tails (VYHF031) Knuckles (VYHM032) VYHP033 VYHM034 VYHF035 VYHF036 VYHP037 VYHP038 VYHP039 VYHP040 Rivals The Yoshies' main rivals were the Iguana Mob, till they moved away. Their new rivals became the Ninja, Hollyhock and Gangsters. The Samurai moved in-between the Hollyhocks and are now the Yoshies rivals. History October 2008: Apple, Bunty and Hazel teamed up with Hector, Danger Wank and Baldersnatch and Moritz. Apple and Hector became the dominant pair. November 2008: '''Bunty and Apple were pregnant. Bunty was evicted. Danger Wank and Baldersnatch went roving. '''December 2008: Bunty aborted. Apple gave birth to Mario, Luigi and Peach. Janaury 2009: '''Danger Wank, Baldersnatch and Moritz went roving. '''February 2009: Danger Wank and Baldersnatch went roving. Three encounters with Iguana. March 2009: Danger Wank, Baldersnatch and Moritz went roving. Two encounters with Iguana. April 2009: Apple was pregnant. Hazel and Bunty were evicted. May 2009: '''Apple gave birth to Toad, Daisy and Toadette. One encounters with Iguana. '''June 2009: '''Baldersnatch went roving. Bunty overthrew Apple and became the dominant female. '''July 2009: '''Danger Wank and Moritz went roving. '''August 2009: Bunty was pregnant. Apple and Hazel were evicted. Danger Wank and Baldersnatch and Moritz went roving. September 2009: Bunty gave birth to Waluigi and Wario. Two encounters with Iguana. October 2009: '''Apple and Bladersnatch were Last Seen. Moritz went roving. '''November 2009: Danger Wank and Moritz went roving. December 2009: Danger Wank was Last Seen. One encounter with Iguana. January 2010: Bunty was pregnant. Hazel and Peach were evicted. Moritz went roving. February 2010: Bunty gave birth to Bowser, Fawful and VYHP011. March 2010: VYHP011 was predated. Moritz, Mario and Luigi went roving. April 2010: Moritz, Mario and Luigi went roving. May 2010: '''One encounter with Iguana. '''June 2010: Bunty was pregnant. Hazel, Peach and Daisy were evicted. July 2010: Bunty gave birth to Toadsworth, Petey Piranha, Tatanga and Wart. One encouter with Ninja. August 2010: Peach was pregnant. One encounter with Samurai. September 2010: '''Peach gave birth to gave birth to Birdetta, Birdo and VYHF014. Mario, Luigi and Toad went roving. Two encounters with Samurai. '''October 2010: Bunty, Hector and VYHF014 were hit by a car and died. Hazel became the new dominant female. Moritz went roving. One encounter with Ninja. November 2010: '''VYHF014 was predated. Moritz became the dominant male. Peach and Daisy were pregnant. Luigi, Toad and Wario went roving. '''December 2010: Peach and Daisy aborted their litters. Hazel was pregnant. Peach, Daisy and Toadette were evicted.Mario, Luigi, Toad, Waluigi and Wario went roving. Janaury 2011: '''Hazel gave birth to Kammy, Kamek, King Boo, Koopalings and Koopa. '''February 2011: '''Mario, Luigi and Toad went roving. Three encounters with Gangsters. '''March 2011: '''VYHF019 was predated. One encounter with Hollyhock and one with Samuria. '''April 2011: '''Mario, Luigi, Toad, Waluigi and Wario went roving. Two encounters with Hollyhocks, one with Samuria and Ninja. '''May 2011: Mario, Luigi, Toad, Waluigi, Wario, Bowser, Fawful went roving. June 2011: '''Haezl aborted. One encounter with Hollyhocks. '''July 2011: '''Two encounters with Samuria. '''August 2011: '''Hazel was pregnant. Peach, Daisy, Toadette and Tatanga were evicted. Three encounters with Hollyhocks and one with Samuria. '''September 2011: Hazel gave birth to Epona, Zelda, Ganon and Link. October 2011: Daisy and Birdetta were pegnant. Mario, Luigi, Toad, Waluigi, Wario, Bowser, Fawful and Birdo went roving. November 2011: '''Daisy and Birdetta lost their litter, Peach was pregnant. Mario, Luigi, Toad, Waluigi, Wario, Bowser, Fawful, Toadsworth, Petey Piranha, Wart went roving. '''December 2011: '''Peach gave birth but her litter was killed by the Samuria. Mario, Luigi, Toad, Waluigi, Wario, Bowser, Fawful, Toadsworth, Petey Piranha, Wartwent roving. One encounter with Sammuria. '''Janaury 2012: Hazel was pregnant. Peach, Daisy, Toadette, Tatanga and Biretta were evicted and left the group. Birdo went roving. Februar 2012: '''Hazel gave birth to VYHF026, Sonic and Amy. '''March 2012: Two encounters with Samuria. April 2012: VYHF026 was predated. Mario, Luigi, Toad, Waluigi, Wario, Bowser, Fawful, Toadsworth, Petey Piranha, Wart went roving. May 2012: '''Mario, Luigi, Toad, Waluigi and Wario went roving. One encounter with Samurai. '''June 2012: '''Mario and Birdo went roving. '''July 2012: Hazel was pregnant. Kammy and Koopa were evicted. Mario, Luigi, Toad, Waluigi and Wario went roving. August 2012: '''Hazel gave birth to VYHM029, Rose, Tails and Knuckles. '''September 2012: Mario, Luigi, Toad, Waluigi, Wario, Bowser, Fawful, Toadsworth, Petey Piranha, Wart went roving. October 2012: Luigi, Fawful, Tadsworth, Birdo and Wart left the group and joined the Pikmin. Hazel was hit by a car and died. Koopa became the new dominant female. November 2012: '''Mario, Toad, Waluigi, Wario, Bowser, Toadsworth, Petey Piranha and Wart went roving. One encounter with Pikmin. '''Decembe 2012: '''Koopa was pregnant but aborted. '''Janaury 2013: '''Two encounters with Hollyhocks. '''February 2013: '''Koopa was pregnant. Two encounters with Samurai and one with Pikmin. '''March 2013: Koopa aborted. Kammy was pregnant. April 2013: Kammy gave birth to VYHP033, Cinders and Spiro and Sparks. May 2013: '''VYHP033 was predated. One encounter with Hollyhocks. '''June 2013: Mario, Toad, Waluigi Wario and Bowser left the group. Category:Meerkat Mobs